


Joyce Anne

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Canon Death, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "space."  Set in Season Five.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Joyce Anne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "space." Set in Season Five.

"Run it again," Buffy says. "Correctly."

"The funeral's over, kid. No extra room on the obits page. What's the point?" He glares at her, chews a pencil.

"The point is," Willow says, "Joyceanne wasn't her name."

"Big deal, it's just a _space_."

Buffy grabs the pencil out of his mouth, pinches it. Then puts the pencil, middle crushed flat, back on his desk. "Run. It. Again."

"Uh. Okay."

**************************************************

When they walk out she looks at Willow, says, "Go ahead, gimme the 'abuse of power' lecture."

"Not so much," Willow says. "I just cast six weeks of crotch itch on him."


End file.
